Shades of Knight
by Alex Kami Wesker
Summary: The following fan fiction is Alternative universe of Bruce Wayne growing up under Umbrella Corporation being reason for his parent's death.


Dedicated to: KisandraWesker my princess I adore so much and who love very much (Love you Alana Wesker 3).

Intro: Umbrella by end of 20th century they have become the most powerful corporation in the world. But alas all powerful empires crumble; Raccoon City was the start of it. The STARS died trying to uncover the truth of their work. All of money on Medical research went to building biological super army of monsters.

STARS died in the masion and Albert Wesker betrayed Umbrella for his own ambitions. Raccoon though ended up happening much sooner and infection could not be contained. That was until Thomas Wayne was able to make cure for situation. Umbrella supported his finical needs and world thanked both Thomas and Umbrella.

Umbrella was able to successfully shift blame of this on Albert Wesker and Tricell they had discovered he was hiding with. With Tricell destroyed by the United Nations Albert went into hiding swearing vengeance. Umbrella then set it new hometown up in Gotham and from onto their they made the city grow into metropolis. Umbrella continued their work in private, but Thomas knew they were doing something wrong.

Umbrella caught onto Thomas peeping and they knew there was one loose end to take care of. So our story starts …

Chapter 1: Practice

*Spring time of 1997*

Ten year old Bruce Wayne looking for a little red headed girl named Annabelle Lee. The two children playing hide and seek, and Annabelle Lee decided it was a grand idea to hide in garden house. She wore pigtail with pink ties in hair and had these brown eyes that had made Bruce intrigued to her. She wore these grey plain play clothing and it made her kind of look like tomboy but Bruce cared not for that.

On other hand Bruce had brown hair cover his eyes slightly it was messy for the son of billionaire doctor. He wore sneakers and Jeans an open dress wore over a t-shirt. The boy found Annabelle she screams out with laughter. "Tag your it" Bruce ran and hid as Annabelle counted.

Bruce hid on some old wooden planks behind an old brick wall or so he thought. As Annabelle stepped forward in open space and said "Bruce where are you?" Bruce crouched lower and leaned his weight down. SNAP … the bored broke and Bruce found himself falling down a deep dark well. He landed on his left leg snapping ankle and cried out.

Annabelle Lee peeked her head over the well "Oh Bruce …. Don't worry; I get mom and Mr. Alfred ok …." She ran off. Bruce wanted cry out and say "Don't leave me alone" it was not because of the darkness; it was that he heard noise screeching noises. The noises got louder and louder until hundreds of bats came flooding in and flew up out of well. Bruce screamed terrified and curled up into a ball and passed out.

*Ten Years later, Rockfort Island*

*Spring of 2007*

Bruce Eyes snapped open a cold sweat cringed to his skin. Bruce had grown a lot he stood six foot two and well cut for age of twenty years old. He had kept his hair combed back and had grown light beard and mustache combo. His cellmate an old man perhaps in his seventies of Russian decent "Did you have a nightmare."

Bruce sat up and nodded "Yes had did you know?" The old man replied "I saw you moving in your sleep as if it was a nightmare." He said with laugh "it must have been worse than this place I never seen so scared." Rockfort Island use to be owned by Ashford's, Until Alexia Ashford and her brother Alfred went mad and tried to infect the world with their super virus. But Umbrella lead attack on them and managed to shift blame that the twins acted on free will.

Now island was owned my bookish French man named Louis Maximillian. Bruce hated the guy not how he treated him but everyone in the prison. He portioned their food too two meals a day and had them starve. Bruce wished the island would be attacked like it had on December of 1998, he heard the attacks were led by an Albert Wesker who had not been heard of since 2003.

As Bruce sat in prison court yard a man named Brutus seven foot tall around four hundred pounds swept his meal off the table. He was of Irish decent and had red hair that matched his temper. He and his crew would at least once or every other month picks a fight with Bruce. Bruce stood up to meet giant eye to eye.

"Aye little man welcome to Hell." He punch's Bruce across the face and then grabs him by his hair. "I am Satan your master and ruler." He follows that with uppercut leaving Bruce lying on ground. Bruce stands up and smiles a single drip of blood drip from his lip.

"Heh you're not Satan for if you were I be god which would then either way make you practice." He then roadhouse kick the Irish man in ribs and while wind was knocked out of him Bruce lays him out with uppercut. Bruce then gets dogpiled by group of Brutus hoodlum gang, he overpowers them and sends all of them over ledge railing and down into pile of mud. He pounds on all of them breaking a leg here and a rib there send them men squealing in pain.

Gunfire break fight and send Bruce being yanked by his collar, he never been taken away from fight before. "What … I did not kill anyone why are you doing this?" said Bruce. A solider broke the silence "It for protection." Bruce let out a laugh "Since when does Louis care for my protection." The solider shook his head "Not for you, it for them."


End file.
